


daddy dun

by strikrjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, josh dun/reader smut, plot? what plot? porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikrjoseph/pseuds/strikrjoseph
Summary: this is literally pornjust pornfemale readerdaddy kinklmao daddy dunkill mefirst smut





	

"hhhh" you hear josh sigh as he walks through the door. he is finally home, you know he has had a bad day since tyler text you telling you as much. that is okay though, you've got a plan.  
you're currently sat on the couch- in the dark with josh's favorite outfit on: your boyshort panties and his 'i want to believe' t-shirt. on the floor next to the couch are the remnants of a picture frame, you have been a very bad girl since josh was gone for the day.  
josh walks past the living room and into the kitchen without noticing you on the couch. he gets a glass out and fills it with water, drinks it and then sets the cup in the sink.  
josh walks into the living room and turns on the lamp by the couch, jumping when he sees you. startled he says "oh baby, i didn't realize you were-" then he looks down. "what is this?" he asks in a demanding tone.  
"i'm sorry daddy. i did not mean to knock it over, i was just so excited when i heard the car outside and i accidentally hit it. i felt so bad i couldn't move" you said in a soft tone.  
"well, you know how much daddy loves this picture of you, don't you baby"  
"yes, daddy, i am sorry"  
"daddy will have to spank you for this, you know that right?" he knows where this is going.  
"y-yes daddy, i know."  
you take off your panties and bend over, readying yourself for the impact of his hand.  
*slap* one, he rubs your right butt cheek  
*slap* two, and now the left  
*slap* three, back to the right  
it goes on about five on each cheek, enough to make them red you're sure.  
"have you learned your lesson baby"  
"yes"  
"..yes? yes what?"  
"yes sir, daddy. i have leaned my lesson" you say knowing how much he is enjoying this.  
"oh, baby i don't think you have. maybe we should go to your room so i can punish you, maybe then you'll learn to respect your daddy." he growls in a low voice. "go and get into position on the bed, i'll be there in a second. i have to clean your mess" he orders. you comply. getting up slowly and making a show out of it, swinging your hips as you walk to the bedroom. once inside you smile to yourself because you know josh loves this.  
you climb into the bed and remove your bra so that you're fully naked and spread your legs, knowing the position josh wanted you in. you loved to please him so you'd do what he wanted, even if it took some provoking to get him into a mood. he did love that picture.  
you hear him walking down the hallway, so you let your hand slip between your folds while you suck on your index finger of the other. when he walks in you see him smile for a second before drifting back into character  
"baby, you look good enough to eat right now, it's too bad you've been a very bad girl." he says in a lustful voice as he walks over to the bed.  
josh stops at the foot of the bed and begins to remove his clothes, putting on a little show. he turns to the dresser and pulls out a blindfold and a gag. he struts over to you and covers your eyes. "now baby, you know the rules. if you moan one time, i have to gag that pretty little mouth of yours." he says.  
"yes daddy, i know. i am ready" you tell him.  
you feel the weight of the bed shift and know he's climbing on, soon you feel him straddle you.  
he kisses your forehead, then your cheek, your other cheek and onto your mouth. after lingering there for a while he moves to kiss and suck on your neck, causing you to suck in a breath and bite your tongue, holding back a groan. after he's done teasing and has left a fairly large mark, he moves back up to our ear and whispers "you're my baby, i'm going to show you what happens when you're disrespectful" and bites down. gasping again you grab a fistful of sheets to try and get a hold of yourself. he kisses down both of your arms and back up again. then across your chest and finally down to your breast. he pays close attention to each nipple, biting, sucking and blowing. driving you crazy. you can feel how wet you're getting on your thighs, you tangle your hands in his hair and arch your back still trying to compose yourself. he moves from your boobs and kisses down your belly and down each leg and of course back up again. then he drifts down right where you need him most, and just hovers there. "daddy" you whine  
and he knows you have him wrapped around your little finger as he breathes in your glorious scent. leaning in a bit he spreads your folds and blows your at your clit making you jump a bit. he finally gives you what you want and licks one stripe from your entrance up to your clit and circles there for a while. you bite your bottom lip to keep from screaming. occasionally he sucks and nibbles at your sensitive nub, you get so caught up in it you forget about everything but josh and your mind is enveloped in nothing but joshua william dun and bliss, you tangle your hands through your hair and moan out "daddy!" and as soon as you utter the word you realize your mistake because just as fast as you say his name, he's off of you. "now, what did i say baby? you know better than that.. tsk tsk tsk" he says as if he wasn't just giving you the best time of your life. he reaches over and grabs the gag from the nightstand, placing it in your mouth and bucking it. "now, i need you to let me finish what i started" he says, and leans back down. you can feel his breath on you, and then his tongue working beautifully. you buck your hips and he holds you down as he continues to eat you out. you're almost at the edge when he slips a finger inside, then another, he scissors them inside you while your hands go back to his soft hair. he then adds his tongue into your entrance and that sends you over the edge. you cum with "DADDY!" on your lips but it's muffled by the gag.  
josh takes off the gag and blindfold  
"who's are you" he asks  
"yours daddy. always yours."  
"what did you learn, princess?"  
"to be careful and respectful."  
"that's right darling, now are you ready to have some fun, doll?"  
you nod your head yes as you're too tired to say anything.  
he chuckles and straddles your waist again. you. am feel the precum drilling off his cock already, you know how much he loves seeing you come to pieces in front of him like that, little does he know that you aren't done with him yet. he kisses you rough and hard and you wrap your legs around him, grinding into his big shaft. he moans at your wet heat. he reaches down and positions himself at your entrance and slowly pushes in, you let out a loud groan as he does, immediately feeling full.  
he gives you a minute to let you adjust before you starts to move, slowly at first but then he begins to pick of speed. you're both a moaning mess, the sound of skin slapping skin erupts around the room. you've almost forgotten what you had planned when you turn him over and begin to ride his cock. "daddy, i want to please you. you have worked so hard today. i know you had a bad day and i want to make it better. let me do this for you" you say as you bounce up and down. "oh baby, fuck i love you so much" he moans out and he wraps his hands around your waist. neither of you will last betty long in this position and you both know it. you lean down to kiss him and he moans into your mouth. he's meeting you halfway with hard thrusts hitting your sweet spot each time and you know he's close when they become random. it just takes one more thrust and you're surrounded by white bliss and happiness. he finishes at the same time you do and you collapse on top of him. you're both a panting mess when he pulls out.  
he turns over on his side and looks at you in the eyes "thank you, baby. i really needed that." he says stroking your hair."  
"anything for you daddy" you say and yawn.  
"let's get some sleep princess"  
"yes daddy" you say and snuggle into him after he pulls the covers over you both.

**Author's Note:**

> aye if y'all wanna give me request or something like that just comment


End file.
